Sick Day
by Derpina2013
Summary: Arthur gets sick.  Luckily Alfred is there to help.  But is there more to this day then just fevers and coughing.  USxUK


A/N Hey ya'll its Danni. Sorry its been a while, I needed inspiration. And yes, I know I have a lot of American Idol fics to update, but I couldn't resist this. And sorry for the kind of crappiness of this, I needed to write this cause it was bugging me for a week. But yay, it's done :D

Warnings: Language, yaoi, you know the usual

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia. Obviously

Today started out as a seemingly normal day. I went to the World Meeting, where oddly enough no one killed each other, I finished the paperwork for my boss, and I was able to have a little personal time and stroll through the streets of London.

However a question popped into my head: where was Arthur?

Wary, I went over to his house which was close to the hotel I was staying at. Opening the door, I slunked in knowing he wouldn't be mad at my intrusion. After all, I am the here.

As I made my way through the living room, I heard a crash. Whipping my head around I turned, gasping at the sight.

"Artie!" I ran towards him, his pale body prone on the floor "Artie are you alright?"

"Uggh…" was the only response from the smaller one. Picking him up bridal style, I brought him to his room, setting him on the bed. I checked for any injuries, but none were obvious. However when I felt his forehead, another shock ripped through me.

"Shit Artie you're hot! And not in that way," I blushed. He did look cute there though, all innocent and quiet—stop thinking about that! "Dammnit where's the thermometer?" I shouted aloud, running to his bathroom. After taking half the medicine cabinet apart, I ran back to the English man, sticking it in his throat.

"Oh…shit." I vocalized, pulling the instrument out of his mouth. I rant to the bathroom again, this time grabbing some rags and dousing them in cold water. Coming back, I heard moans of agony; Artie was starting to come to.

"Uggh…what the bloody hell?" he stammered, attempting to get up but failing miserably. His head fell back on the pillow, his chest heaving.

"Hey Artie…its Al. You alright?" I put the cloths on his head. He shuddered at first, but then sighed in relief.

"Yeah I guess. How the bloody fuck did you get in my house?" Al said. Even though he didn't seem pissed, the words cut like a knife. Unfazed, I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your door was open. I came in to check up on you since you weren't at the World Meeting. I freaked when I found you prone on the floor, so I brought you upstairs and took your temperature. Turns out you have a fever. If you want me to leave I can." I started to get up, but a weak grip on my hand stopped me.

"No….stay with me. By my side." I smiled, sitting next to him on the bed. I could feel the heat from his body from where I sat, causing me to blush and shrug my jacket off. It's a little awkward pulling off clothes while sitting on a bed with the person you live. Still I didn't care, all I want is for Artie to get better. I just want him to be his jackassy self again. Sighing, I laid back, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep

(Arthur's POV)

Bloody hell. That's all I can say. My body feels like I'm on fire. Great, now I can go heat up stuff, what a great bloody life.

Rousing, I woke up to see a surprising sight. Alfred was leaning over me, brushing tresses out of my eyes and laying something cold there.

"Uggh…."was all I could get out. Bloody voice.

"Hey Artie, it's Al. You alright?" He put more cloths on. Bloody hell its cold. Yet it felt good, kind of…relaxing.

"Yeah I guess. How the bloody fuck did you get in my house?" I wanted to slap my mouth for my impudence. I didn't mean to sound like a bloody asshole.

"Your door was open. I came in to check up on you since you weren't at the World Meeting. I freaked when I found you prone on the floor. I brought you upstairs and took your temperature. Turns out you have a fever. If you want me to leave I can."

He started to get up, but I stopped him. I don't know why. Maybe cause he's the only one who cared. Hell I don't see that bloody French man coming over here and taking care of me. And he says that he "loves me". Honestly I think he just likes groping me. That man is such a bloody pervert that I'm surprised he's not in jail for molestation. And he's such a gross kisser, it's like kissing a bloody prostitute (and don't ask how I know what kissing him or a prostitute is like, let's just say it was at a party, I was hammered, and the nations were playing spin the bottle. But not going to lie, Poland can do amazing things with that tongue of his. Hmm I might want to tell Lithuania if he doesn't know already. Oh hell, he knows. Anyways digression aside). But really it was…sweet. Blushing, I kept my hand on his wrist.

"No…stay with me. By my side. He then moved next to me on the bed. Blushing, I felt a rustle. Al was pulling his jacket off. Probably cause I'm generating enough heat to bake a bloody plate of cookies. I felt his breathing get slower, till it sounded like he was asleep. Slowly, I started to fade away as well, the lights dimming as I drifted off into dreamland.

Waking up, I felt something warm around me. Was it a blanket, a comforter? Opening my eyes, I gasped. No it wasn't either of those things, it was much more awkward. Alfred was wrapped around me, spooning me tightly. I blushed, this was the closest the American had been to me in a long time, and it was way before the new feeling s I had developed for him. It was nice though, like a protector was over me. I didn't want to sleep, I had already slept for 14 hours, and my headache was gone. The only solution was to sit there, and the only entertainment was stroking Alfred's hair. Bloody hell it was sofe. Like plush. A tiny moan escaped from his mouth, causing me to redden. I just made the one I love moan. From my touch. Bloody hell, when I become such a sex kitten. Wonder how I am at…other things. Shit I need to get my mind out of the gutter. That and handle the sudden increase in temperature of my body. Especially in my…nether regions. Rustling, I attempted o sleep again, trying to ignore the strong arms around me and focus on getting better.

(Alfred's POV)

Man I was tired. Waking up, I glanced at my watch. Turns out I had slept for 16 hours! Am I sick too? Lovesick more then likely. Getting my bearings in place, I blushed. Apparently I decided to cuddle around the Brit while I was sleeping, and my body was right up against his. My arms wrapped around his tiny frame, clutching his waist. My mind raced, I didn't want to leave. Yet I knew I needed to take care of Artie. Scooting out of bed, I went to the restroom. I washed my faced and brushed my teeth, bringing myself back to the present. I went down and started the stove, putting a can of chicken soup on the pot. I prepared the bowl for Arthur complete with crackers, juice, and a little chocolate. I was about to bring it up to him, when I smiled. Arthur was making his way down to the kitchen, using the railing for support. Apparently he's doing a lot better then he was 16 hours ago.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, I braced him, grabbing his waist. Blushing, I moved my had from his waist up to his shoulders, making it more of an awkward movement then an awkward hand placement. After about 2 minutes, we got to the table and I set him down, pushing the food in front of him. He smiled and took the food gingerly in his mouth.

"Hey Al..."

I turned, wondering what the smaller blond had to say "mmhmm?"

"T-thanks. For everything. You're amazing." He got up and pulled me into a fierce hug. I was shocked at first but gave in. He pushed me back against the fridge, leaving me helpless o his touch. I could smell the cinnamon stuff he put in his hair, and it took all my resolve not to moan. We stood there for a couple minutes, not doing anything else, even though I was tempted too. Not gonna lie, Arthur looked pretty fuckable at the moment.

Letting go, Arthur hobbled over, getting back to his soup. I started to slean up, washing dishes. Course doing any cleaning was very hard at the moment, since all I could think of was getting the little blond in my bed.

(Arthur POV)

Bloody fuck that soup was amazing. Man can that American cook! I finished ti off quickly, smiling at the little chocolate. I pocketed the candy, saving it for later. After, I started to get up, my body feeling less dizzy but still not fully recovered. Alfred came over, grabbing my waist for support. Blushing, I held onto him, and we went to the living room.

"So...what do you wanna do?" Alfred asked nervously.

"Let's go outside," I don't know what I was thinking; it was like my body was now on autopilot.

"You know it's raining right? I don't want you to get pneumonia or something."

"No Alfred, I'm fine. Besides If I get sick I know who to go to." I grinned, hoping he would understand. He did because took my hand, pulling us both out the door.

The rain was coming down heavily, soaking us almost instantly. It felt well though, like the old me is getting was away and a new, stronger me has come out. I was still holding Alfred's hand as we made it towards the swing in my backyard, me sitting on top of him. We cuddled close, our bodies fitting perfectly with each other.

At this point, I didn't know what to do. We were so close, yet so far. I have not told him how I felt yet, and it was killing me inside. The pain in my heart was so infuriating that I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Alfred?"

He turned to me, his soaking hair flattened down "Yes?"

"I need to tell you something." I repositioned my body, now only centimeters from his lips. I can feel his breath on my face, my body getting hot even in the torrential downpour.

"I..I...iloveyou!" my body was on overdrive, my conscience gone. I pressed my lips to the other, a wave of ecstasy flowing through me. I could feel him kissing back, my desires being fulfilled. I knew this was it, this was what I wanted.

(Alfred's POV)

Again, I was surprised at Arthur's move, I never though he would've been so impulsive. But still, it was just and extra to the sexiness coming out of him right now. I kissed him back, knowing he would be pleased. I started to poke my tongue into his, the other opening at my touch. Our tongues met in a dance of passion and I could hear the smaller moan passionately, causing a small moan to escape me. I started to feel very hot, like my clothes were unnecessary right now.

Breaking the kiss, I pulled my shirt off, throwing it on the ground. Oh well, it was soaked anyways.

Arthur did the same, and I started to gape at his beautiful chest.

"Goddamn you're hot."

Oh quit ogling and kiss me dammnit." We started again, this time getting more passionate. I bit down on Arthur's neck, causing the other to lose self control. I planted kisses all over the other's body; his moans making me want to do more.

"I want you." I huskily evoked.

kissed him fiercely. Our bodies were on fire, the passion was ready to explode. Soon all our clothes were off, our bodies moving together as one. It was a night of passion, sweat and love, one I would never forget

(Arthur's POV)

I woke up the next day in Alfred's arms. He was still sleeping, and the rain had stopped a couple hours ago, but there were still signs of the previous storm on the plants.

Getting up, I grabbed my boxers and threw Alfred's shirt over him. Didn't want to scar the neighbors for life. Wandering inside, I shut the screen door and ran to the kitchen. I then made some tea for me and Alfred. As I brought it out, I saw Alfred stir. I set the tea down and came over to him.

"Hey babe."

"Hey sexy. You were amazing last night by the way."

I blushed, "Thanks."

Alfred sat up, pulling me into his lap. I squeaked, but did not move. We just sat there for a couple minutes, taking each other in.

"Hey Artie?"

I turned to face him, "Hmm?"

He smiled, pecking me on the lips, "I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
